Knows How to Embrace
by Cutthroat Pixie
Summary: Spain/Fem!Romano: Antonio makes a very special discovery on laundry day.


Pairing/Characters: Spain/Fem!Romano  
Note: This is for counterheist/kixboxer bc it was her birthday and she been asking for panties fic for awhile

* * *

Saturday was always laundry day. Even when it was accidentally skipped or put off until far past dinner time or Lovina decided she just didn't feel like doing it even though it was really time for her to take her turn, seriously Antonio had been doing it all month, it was still the Officially Sanctioned Day to Do Laundry. Antonio thought it was nicer that way, having one day set aside for the chore. Partly because it was easier than having to keep up with infrequent loads throughout the week, mostly because if Lovina somehow managed to go through all her clothes in just a week she spent Saturday lounging around in sweatpants and Antonio thought that was the most adorable thing, and just a smidgen because Antonio was but a man and if he took a little bit of pleasure out of folding a week's worth of his girlfriend's undergarments and lovingly putting them away for her, who could blame him?

Lovina could. And did. But Lovina was downstairs trading laundry duty for breakfast preparation and she was just slightly out of judging range.

"Antonio!" Or maybe not. "It doesn't take that long to my bras away. Whatever you are doing up there, knock it off."

He was just matching up all the sets and making sure they were placed properly together in Lovina's drawer and... what were those?

"These are new," Antonio said to himself as he picked up a very interesting set of panties for further inspection.

The band around the top was white, nothing odd there, but it was the words circling around said band that had initially caught Antonio's attention. Or rather, the word. In alternating red and yellow, _ESPAÑA_ let everyone know that, just in case they didn't recognise it from the horizontal stripes going red, yellow, red, or the crest that (instead of sitting off to one side) was positioned right over the crotch, this particular pair of underwear was proudly bearing the Spanish flag.

This particular pair of Lovina's underwear.

"Oh wow."

"Antonio! Are you coming?"

"Uh."

"Breakfast is ready! Seriously, get your ass down here!"

Some men may have left it at that, quickly finished putting the clothes away, and gone downstairs to join their girlfriend for breakfast. But Antonio was not some men, oh no, and instead he set about digging through the hamper to see if he could find anything else that might possibly be new.

Well, it wasn't digging, mostly. Because he still had to put the rest of the garments away and Lovina would kill him if he messed anything up (right after he was done killing himself for doing such a horrible thing!), but he was definitely keeping a watchful eye out for anything else. Unusual.

"Ah hah!" His triumphant cry coincided with not only locating a lacy bra that perfectly matched the panties (though this time the crest was on the correct side and everything!), but with the arrival of Lovina.

"What."

"Oh hey Lovi!"

"Are."

"Are these new? I haven't seen them before."

"You doing?!"

"They're super cute... huh?"

"What are you doing?"

"Putting your clothes away."

"No. You put the clothes away and now you're standing there gazing at... oh. Those."

"Yeah, these! When did you get them?"

"When did I," Lovina flushed a little, just a tinge of pink, which Antonio thought was way cuter than when her face turned full-on red. "I didn't— you weren't supposed to see those!"

"Why not?" Lovina tried to snatch the bra and panty set away from Antonio, but luckily he managed to out-maneuver her for once. He'd have to mark that down in his diary later! "I love them! Are you going to wear them today? After you get dressed?"

"No!"

"You should. And that sweater I got you!"

"That is the ugliest fucker sweater I've ever seen. I'm not wearing it. And I'm not wearing those!"

"But." Antonio cut himself off with another jump and stretch of his arms that was meant to keep his beautiful discovery with him. "Please?"

Lovina groaned and immediately started to... take off her shirt?

"Lovina? What are you doi— aw! Give them back!"

"I'm fucking putting them on so you'll shut up!"

She wasn't wearing anything under her pyjamas (_she wasn't wearing anything under her pyjamas_) so in no time, the red and yellow fabric whose soft touch had just been gracing Antonio's fingers (and his face. just a little bit. Lovina hadn't seen that.) was situated over Lovina's ankles, then up to her knees, past her thighs, and finally right over her butt (which was somehow so perfectly split by the clinging dual-toned panties Antonio could cry). He was a little sad when she put the bra on, because Lovina's breasts truly were a sight to behold, but all traces of melancholy left his soul when he saw how they peeked up from beneath his flag.

"Happy now?" Antonio didn't cut her off with a kiss, because that would be cliché and rude and Lovina had lectured him many times on Not Interrupting Her and Antonio liked to think he was a good boyfriend-type-person who listened when his girlfriend told him things.

"Antonio." Lovina pulled back from what Antonio thought was a pretty damn good kiss and looked down to where his hand had mysteriously slipped into the yellow side of those glorious panties. "Is your hand down my underwear."

Antonio also looked. "Yes. I will have to have a talk with it about that."

"You will have to—- I am not even going to ask." She grabbed at his hair, right at the back of his head where it didn't sting quite as much as it used to because of repeated exposure to Lovina, and tugged him forward. "It can stay there as long as it does something useful."

"It can't really do much when your panties are on."

"Then take them off."

"But you just put them on!" Lovina tugged again and Antonio yelped. Ah yes, the feeling was coming back again. "I wanted to take a picture. For the book."

Lovina looked at him like he had three heads and none of them were the normal ones he usually had and Antonio thought for a moment that maybe they were supposed to be doing something else right now? but that thought quickly left when Lovina let go of him and plopped herself down onto the bed.  
"You have five minutes."

"Five minu— oh! Okay just let me find the camera... I know where it is!"

Lovina rolled her eyes, but in no time Antonio had located his camera (behind the bed, right where Lovina had thrown it the other night) and was rapidly firing away to make sure he got as many shots as he could in the short timeframe.

"I'm not even fucking doing anything." Lovina rolled over and propped herself up on her elbows. Antonio loved it when she did that. He zoomed in a little on her chest (but not too much, because Lovina's face wouldn't be in the shot if he did that!) and smiled at her.

"You don't really have to. You look beautiful in all of these!"

Lovina flushed, just a bit, and Antonio felt like he had died and gone to heaven because he got to capture it spreading across more than just Lovina's cheeks. It looked especially nice against the bright colours of her bra. "Five minutes is up."

Pouting, Antonio clicked the camera one last time and then put it away very carefully before Lovina could get her hands on it again.

Once that was done, it was time for Antonio's hands to get on something else.

"That really was not what I had in mind."

Lovina sat up and watched as Antonio adjusted his position and continued to pet the coat of arms on her breast. He looked at her, because he always looked at her when she was talking to show he was paying attention or some shit (even when he wasn't), but he didn't stop. His fingers trailed over the crown, down the pillars, across the small letters that read _Plus Ultra_. All the time they stayed on her bra, moving across her sides to inspect the brightly coloured fabric, and Lovina was about done with that when—

Antonio had been practicing, long and hard (but not like that!), so when he reached a hand behind Lovina's back and found the clasp of her bra, he was able to quickly undo it without any incidents. Incidents that involved ripping bras and scraping clasps against skin in ways that were very much not sexy at all.

"I don't know if I should find whoever taught you how to do that and thank them or punch them in the face."

"I taught myself!"

Lovina was not Antonio so the implications of him actually teaching himself were quick to come to her mind.

"Did you wear my— ah, fuck!"

Antonio wasn't really cutting Lovina off. She'd interrupted herself, and even if it was because his fingers had found a certain spot beneath the emblem sitting high and mighty in the center of her panties, he didn't think she could really blame him at all.

"You should wear these more often." Antonio leaned in for a kiss and Lovina must have not been blaming him at all, because she met him halfway. He curled his fingers, just the way she liked, and brushed his knuckles against the spot he knew would make her breath hitch in the most delicious way.

"You can be." There it was, just a soft, quick intake of breath. "Very." Another breath, more like a whine. "Convincing." She brought her arms up to circle around his shoulders and Antonio could feel the way her muscles tightened and tensed around him.

She finished with a barely coherent, "Whenyouwanttobe."

Antonio gave Lovina a moment to catch her breath before gently pushing her up against the headboard. "So you'll wear these again?"

"We'll see."

Antonio lay down on his stomach and kissed those beautiful flag panties still covering Lovina before he gently, almost reverently, slid them down over her thighs. Because apparently he still had some convincing to do.


End file.
